guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fertile Season
How is this an effective spike counter if it takes five seconds to cast? --67.165.22.236 22:32, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Asumeing it would be set up right as battle is starting is how it would be a counter I assume.--Sefre 22px| 22:35, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::This usually is a good spike counter. Generally a spirit summoner would stand near the back of the battle, sometimes almost a full compass away so that the majority of their team is effected but not the other team. Now whoever is within radius gains a good bit of health (250 at only 10 BM)and additional armor. Lets say that your monk has 455 hp (one superior attribute rune and a sup vigor) and 60 armor. Now with FS on him your monk has 705 hp and 75 armor, this makes him much harder to spike then he was before. However this isnt fully an answer to spikes, as a spike team will usually notice that FS is up and they will seek to kill it before they start the spike. However if it is set up in a way that makes it hard to reach or not noticeable this can be really tough for a spike team to cut through. Mind you this does have to be set up b4 the battle starts.'' (Darn I butchered the english language on that one...fixed).--22px| Kelethan 22px| 13:08, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Best anti spike is spirit bond =P M s4 19:24, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That is debateable. Spirit Bond is an enchant meaning that is really easy to strip, most good teams in PvP will always enchant wipe a second b4 a spike starts, thus it becomes worthless, maybe even a hinderence if something like Shatter Enchantment is used. Also bond only protects one ally for 10e and doesnt increase armor value. This can protect your entire team just in case the other guys pull a fast ball and attack something your not expecting. On the other hand, you have to be careful as it can protect them as well, so that is the trade off..--22px| Kelethan 22px| 13:44, 5 April 2007 (CDT) would the rank of the skill with an atrribute points of level 20 somethin like this +450 hp and duration 55 seconds i saw this when i was traveling in hard mode in traveler's vale near the boss Ulhar Stonehound? Fox007 15:35, 20 April 2007 (CDT)\ 5 sec cast, not a good spike counter this would be better "Non-spirit & non-Undead creatures within range have +50...290 health and gain +15 armor." :\ :Well, undead are also the main enemy in Kryta and they also enchant themselves et.c. "Animated undead" is better Seb2net 13:47, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Combo with EoE Old news, but so far no one here has mentioned it. When the Fertile Season spirit dies, it takes away health from everything within range. When placed with EoE, if many things in range are below 90% health, and some are close enough to dying, this can create a massive spike. In AB/CM, this can wipe a lot of players/NPCs in a large area. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce''']] 03:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC)